My Pokemon Journey
by Vivi the Vixen
Summary: 2nd chapter will be rewritten sometime this week
1. Starting out

Ok people this is my first story please reveiw and criticism is accepted but please don't be to harsh

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own pokemon I wish I did but unfortunately I only own Vivian and the pokemon she will catch and or receive as the story progresses**

* * *

Vivian yawned opened her bright blue eyes and got out of bed put on her favorite pink shirt and blue skirt then brushed her long black hair. She went down stairs ate breakfast was starting to walk out the door then her mother stopped her.

"Vivian before you leave I got your pokegear from the shop and registered my number"

Vivian smiled and took her pokegear from her mother "Thanks mom I Almost forgot it. Bye" started to leave but was stopped again

"Wait one minute Vivian" her mother went back inside

"Mom I want to get to professor elms lab before all the pokemon are gone" Vivian replied and crossed her arms impatiently

Her mother came back out and gave her a pokemon egg "Here take this with you and be careful"

"Thanks mom I will" Vivian put the egg in her bag then hugged her mom "Bye" She ran towards the pokemon lab before her mom could stop her again

* * *

**I know it is short but remember its my first try at writing on fanfiction**


	2. Starter pokemon and Route 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon I wish I did but unfortunately I only own Vivian, chikorita, and the pokemon egg**

* * *

Vivian ran into the lab "I'm here am I too late to get my pokemon?" closed the door and walked over to Professor Elm

"No you are not, in fact I think your early" he replied "please pick any pokemon there is chikorita, totodile, and cyndaquil" gestures to a table with three poke balls

"I would like Chikorita" Vivi smiled and took the pokeball from Professor Elm

"Now heres your pokedex and five pokeballs" Elm handed Vivi the pokedex and pokeballs

Vivi thanked him and carefully put them away "Bye Professor Elm" she walked out the door thinking "hmm... maybe i should go to Violet city first" walked onto route 29 and walked through the green grass

* * *

**Please reveiw if i add more chapters or not will depend on the reveiws**


	3. Alyssa and duke

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!...Except for Vivian and her pokemon Alyssa belongs to Brackenfrond**

* * *

Vivian looked around thinking 'ok i know where to go next maybe i should try to catch a pidgey or maybe a rattata' noticed a houndour sitting with its back facing her took out her pokedex after it tells her what the pokemon is she put the pokedex away as she took out a pokeball 'whats a houndour doing here...oh that dosent matter all that matters is if I can catch it' threw the pokeball and hit the houndour's back then the pokeball bounced back "hmm..." vivian looked at the houndour alittle confused for a few seconds

Then a girl appeared from behind a tree, long red hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She stared at Vivian, until looking at the Houndour, the Pokeball and Vivian, before coming to a conclusion. "OHMIGOSH! YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY POKEMON! HELP HELP!" She yelled, the Houndour seeming to sigh and shake it's head, as if he was used to this kind of judgement.

"wait please let me explain..." waited for her to stop paitently then decides to hit her on the head so she would stop "will you listen for a few minutes!...anyway I'm a new trainer and i only tried to catch your houndour because i thought it was a wild pokemon" crossed her arms

The girl considered this for a moment, her head tilted to the side, before realisation lit up in her eyes. "Oooooh, ok. I'm Alyssa, but everyone calls my Lyssa! Nice to meet'cha!" She said, holding out her hand for Vivian to shake, a smile lighting up her face.

Vivian thinks 'well that was a quick character change' shook Alyssa's hand "I'm Vivian...dont call me vivi" looked at the houndour "how many pokemon do you have and what was your starter pokemon Lyssa?"

"Oh, nice to meet you Vivi!" Alyssa said, her eyes smiling. "Duke here is my official first Pokemon - got him from my granddad. Then my starter was Flame, Cydaquil, now Quilava. And then there's Powder, my Jumpluff." The girl shook her red hair out. "So, You're a newbie, huh? Guess you're new to the art of the Pokemon trainer. I'll give you a tip, Vivi - I'd go to see , my granddad's slightly obsessive friend. He knows all there is to know about Pokemon, even if he is a bit crazy." Alyssa smiled, Duke shaking his head.

Vivian looked at her "One i said dont call me Vivi, two my starter and only pokemon i have at the moment untill the egg my mom gave me hatches is a chikorita, and three I currently have no idea who is or where he even lives" looked at duke

"Tough luck, Vivi. The nickname's sticking and an egg! Neato!" Alyssa clapped her hands in a way to over the top manner. "And I can show you where lives - I was heading there myself, to see if he had found anything I could use on my journey." She looped arms with Vivian. "So, Vivi, what d'ya say? Want to tag along?"

Vivian looked at her then duke "she always like that?" looked at alyssa "yeah i'l come with you... but stop calling me vivi!"

The Houndour nodded his head. "Sorry, Viv. Can I call you Viv? Anyways, follow me and we'll get to the house lickity split. He might be able to help you figure out how long 'til your egg hatches." Alyssa said, before recalling Duke, who let out a sigh as the red light engulfed him. "Righty oh, let's go!" Alyssa walked on, a spring in her step.

Vivian followed her thinking 'and i though my cousin was weird'


	4. Failed catch and alysssa's crush

The Rattata dodged to the side, the Chikorita slightly grazing it's shoulder, before using sand attack, scratching up dirt so if it got in Orchid's eyes, it would be harder for it to see it. Meanwhile, Alyssa kept tossing in helpful hints. "Don't worry, it just lowers your accuracy!" Or "Oh, so close!" She was being more like a cheer leading squad then a pokemon trainer.

Vivian kept watching orchid and the rattata "orchid close your eyes you wont notice it with your eyes open listen for movement for the rattata then use razor leaf" orchid listened carefull then used razor leaf

The Rattata flew back with the impact, collapsing on the floor. "Ok, now capture it!" Alyssa yelled from the sidelines. Her Quilava (which she had recently released) let out a sigh. Even newbies knew when to capture a pokemon. Unfortunately, Alyssa hadn't seemed to realise that yet.

Vivian glanced at Alyssa "I know when I have to throw a pokeball or not lyssa" then took out a pokeball and tossed it at the rattata watching incase the pokemon broke free and tried to run

The Rattata ran for it, escaping into the tall, green grass. "So close!" Alyssa gasped, making her Quilava sigh yet again. "Oh well, there's plenty more pokemon around here! Come on, let's go!"

Vivian looked at orchid walked over and picked her up "you can stay out of your pokeball if you want to" put orchid down then walked over to alyssa "ok remind me where we have to go next before we get to Mr. Pokemon's house" looked at Alyssa's quilava thinking 'do all of her pokemon do that when alyssa...points out the obvious?'

"Hm, well, nowhere in particular. Just head up this road and, after a while, you're there. It's quite an easy walk. I used to head up there all the time whenever I got bored when I was little, so it's relatively safe," Alyssa said, before turning and walking up the path, Flame looking behind his shoulder to Vivian, before turning back to look at Alyssa and following her.

Vivian followed Alyssa watching her chikorita as it ran ahead of them then ran back and forth several times untill it was tired vivan shook her head "orchid return" the chikorita disappeared back into it's pokeball

"So, Viv, where do you plan on going after Cherrygrove? Probably Violet City - Falkner is soooo cute!" She faked a swoon. "I mean, seriously, I nearly lost the battle with him because he kept distracting me!" Flame let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, you're off back in the pokeball!" Alyssa chimed, before returning the Quilava.

Vivian rolled her eyes "Not sure and Alyssa how was he distracting you exactly? or were you distracting yourself by trying to get his attention" crossed her arms watching her

"Come ON Viv. How can anyone seriously ignore someone as cute as him? He is, like, a complete hottie!" Alyssa exclaimed, letting out a squeal. "I mean, I was totally staring at him during the whole match. And his hair is blue! That was, like, so awesome!"

Vivian just shook her head "I can easily ignore people lyssa and you are a fangirl" poked Alyssa's arm

"Your not a fangirl? then why did you squeal like one" smirked thinks 'if i dont go crazy because of lyssa then a old man will be no problem' kept following

"No comment. Seriously, though, he was like so cute!" She let out a dreamy sigh, her eyes going cloudy as she daydreamed."And when I beat him, he didn't even get all annoyed. He shook my hand and everything!" Alyssa snapped out of her daydream, as she stopped at the door. "So...you wanna knock?"

Vivian just looked at her "no you can" stepped back once didn't want to be hit by the door if it opened vivian looked back at alyssa

"Ok, here it goes," Alyssa raised one hand, curled up into a fist, and knocked.


	5. Mr Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Vivian waited for a minute "do you think he heard you knock on the door?"

"I have no ide-" Alyssa broke off as the door opened and a mans face peered round the door. His eyes brightened. "Is that my little Lyssa?" Alyssa smiled, before hugging the man. "Hi Dad! What are you doing here?" The man smiled. "'s out at the moment, so I'm looking after the place. So, do you and your friend want to come in?"

Vivian looked at lyssa then her dad "well that depends do you know how long will be gone" looked in her bag checking on the egg

"Oh, not to long. Come in, come in!" Alyssa complied, stepping in, before releasing her Jumpluff. The pokemon jumped up and down, before gaining lift into the air. "Come on, Viv! We'll wait for a while. Then after we've seen , we can head to Violet City!" "Still into Falkner, are we?" "DAD!"

Vivian walked inside then poked alyssa's arm "lyssa is a fan girl" smirked then loooked at lyssa's dad "she was talking about her battle with falkner earlier then she did a fangirl squeal" let chikorita out of it's pokeball

"Viv..." Alyssa ducked down, embarrassed, as her dad laughed. "She's always been a fan of Falkner. Ever since we moved here from Kanto, she's been obsessed with him. She even has his picture in her room." "DAD!" Powder floated around the room, completely oblivious to her masters distress.

Vivian just smiled "you really shouldn't be embarassed Lyssa lots of girls have pictures of the guys they have a crush on in their room...i dont but other girls probably do" Orchid was watching powder then looked at vivian's bag and started to push at it with her head untill the egg almost fell out. Orchid walked around the room with the egg balanced on the leaf on her head.

"Woah, be careful with that!" Alyssa grabbed the egg from the leaf as Orchid passed her chair. The red-haired trainer placed it on the table, looking at it carefully. "Do you have any idea-" She broke off when an old man opened the door. "Ah, Alyssa. Good to see you!" Alyssa smiled. "Hey, Mr.P. Long time, no see. How you been?"

Vivian looked at Mr. Pokemon when the door opened "umm… hi. I'm Vivian" looked at Alyssa then the egg "I'm pretty sure it's a eevee's egg" picked the egg up looked at orchid "Don't do that ever again Orchid" the chikorita looked down unhappily then went and chased powder around the room. Vivian thinks 'orchid is acting like a child with the attention span of a two year old'

"Hello there." Alyssa's dad smiled, before standing up. "Well, I'd best be off. Bye Lyssie - try not to faint when you see Falkner!" "DAD!" Powder was still floating around the room, aware that Orchid was chasing her. Alyssa's dad closed the door before the Jumpluff could float out and sat down on a chair. "So, what can I help you with? An Alyssa, I've got to give you your pokemon back." The man pulled out a pokeball from his pocket and handed it to the red-haired trainer. "Ooooh, Yay!" The trainer clapped, before taking the pokeball and attaching it to her belt.

Vivian looked at alyssa then Mr. pokemon "trying to figure out when the pokemon egg will hatch I'm sure it's a eevee's egg" glanced at orchid who jumped on to alyssa's lap then on the table then jumped trying to get at powder luckily she was close enough to vivian for her to catch orchid before she hit the ground "Orchid dont jump on people or furniture...or off of tables"

Alyssa let out a laugh. "Hmm...I'm not to sure, but the best thing to do is to wait for a while and after a while, what pokemon is in the egg will become obvious. Here -" Mr. Pokemon grabbed Alyssa's pokegear as she was texting her mom. "-take my number. Call me when it hatches." Alyssa snatched the pokegear back, muttering under her breath, before putting it back in her pocket. "Right, we're done here. Come on Viv. Oh, and you'll need to go back in your pokeball Powder!" The Jumpluff chirped happily, before being engulfed by a red light and vanishing into the capsule.

Vivian looked at orchid "Dont think it would be a good idea to leave you out of your pokeball" orchid looked at Vivian with big eyes "Dont even try that Orchid" orchid was engulfed by red light and returned to the pokeball "ok now that I wont have to worry about orchid hurting itself lets go" put the egg then the pokeball away.

"Alrighty! Off to Cherrygrove!" Alyssa grabbed Vivian's wrist, dragging her out of the house. "Bye Alyssa!" "Bye-ee!" 


	6. Eevee!

Vivian woke up because orchid some how got out of it's pokeball and jumped on her stomach. Vivian glared at the chikorita "grrr...orchid" orchid ran and tried to hide behind alyssa.

Alyssa let out a yawn, stretching her arms as she watched the Chikorita. The Pokeball that had gave her was shaking on her belt, and Alyssa sighed, placing her hand over the sphere. Duke had been curled up beside her. He raised his head, his brown eyes tired, as he blinked lazily. "Good morning, Vivi," Alyssa murmured, blinking sleep out of her eyes. 

Vivian got up and looked around "Alyssa my bag was right next to me when I fell asleep so where is it?" 

"Huh? Wha?" Alyssa muttered, rubbing her eyes, before looking around. "I have...absolutely no idea," She said, before collapsing back and laying in the grass, her red hair splayed out behind her. 

Vivian looked at duke "duke could you please help me find my bag? and orchid jump" orchid jumped onto alyssa's stomach to wake her up 

"Ger'off," Alyssa muttered, pushing the Chikorita off her. Duke began to sniff around, trying to pick up the scent of the bag. 

Vivian saw small pokemon foot prints leading away from where she fell asleep then looked at orchid "orchid keep trying to wake her up me and duke will follow the little footprints" followed the prints 

Alyssa let out a groan, finally standing up, stretching her legs. "Ok, I'm up, I'm up," She said, before following her Houndour. Duke seemed to be interested in a bush, and began sniffing amongst the greenery. 

Vivian was carefully walking around the bush not making anysounds but orchid ran into the bush. a baby eevee came out with the bag over its head and ran into vivan's legs. Vivian took the bag off the eevee's head then picked up the little eevee. 

Duke let out a bark, his tail wagging, standing on his hind legs, trying to sniff the Eevee. Alyssa cooed. "Aww, so cute! I love Eevee's! I still love you, Duke." She added the last part when Duke let out a hurt whimper. 

Vivian looked at alyssa then eevee "your cute but your also in trouble for running off...I'm going to name you...Luna"  
Luna looked very happy with the name vivian choose.  
Vivian took a poke ball out of her bag and used it on Luna unaware of the fact orchid was glaring at the pokeball Luna was in  
Orchid wasn't happy about the eevee joining the team "baby pokemon get all the attention just cause their cute" (orchid would probably be a pokemon child's age) 

("as always") Duke said to Orchid, letting out another yawn. ("You get used to it, though. After travelling with my short attention-span of a trainer, you realise that you can't have everything.") He gestured to Alyssa, who was jumping up and down on the spot, talking about Eevee's and how she had 4, all now evolved. "There's Jolt, a Jolteon of course, Adela, my Espeon, Adair, my Flareon and Shadow, my Umbreon. I actually have Jolt with me now!" She added, smiling. 

Vivian let luna out of the pokeball then looked at orchid noticing how orchid was glaring at luna "you be nice to luna, Orchid or you'll go back into your pokeball"  
Luna hid behind one of duke's legs when orchid glared at her  
Vivian "I think Lun should choose if she evolves or not. and what she may or may not evolve into" 

Alyssa nodded, letting out an 'Mmmm' of agreement. "Normally, that's the best thing to do."  
Duke looked down at Luna, grinning in a very doggy-like fashion. ("Hello there, little one.") He cast Orchid a 'behave or else' type of look, before rolling his eyes as Alyssa began to go on about evolution stones or other methods of evolution or something like that. 

Luna saw a pidgey and went to chase it  
Orchid blinked then followed luna  
"Where are they going!" Vivian ran after them 

Alyssa spun around, to see Luna and Orchid running off, Vivian in hot pursuit. "Hey, wait up!" She yelled, running after them, her hair flying behind her like a flag in the wind.  
Duke let out a sigh. ("Little pokemon,") He muttered, before running after them. ("Don't know how to behave.") 

After a little while they see vivan looking around trying to figure out which way luna and orchid had gone  
Luna had gone down a path leading to the right  
orchid had went left 

"Ok, split up time!" Alyssa announced, placing her forefinger on her bottom lip, in a form of thinking. "Okie dokie, I'll go left with Flame, you can take Duke down the right path, 'kay? Alright!" Without waiting for an answer, she released Flame from his Pokeball and ran down the left path, the Quilava following. 

Vivian went to the right and looked at Duke "what moves can you use Duke?" she asked while they were walking  
They see Luna running towards them followed by a raticate  
Luna hides behind Duke  
Vivian took out her pokedex (Raticate the Mouse Pokémon it's whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down.) 

Duke took up a defensive stance, growling. ("Bring it on, mousey!") He let out a bark like laugh, sounding harsh. ("No one - and I mean, no one - hurts a member of my pack.") It was pretty obvious that the Raticate was pursuing Luna and Duke, being the over protective pokemon he was, would not let it hurt his 'pup'. 

The raticate used hyperfang then sucker punch on duke 

Duke let out a howl of fury, before ramming into the raticate with a tackle, hoping to dislodge it's balance. 

Raticate stayed balanced and used bite then assurance  
Luna tilted her head used helping hand 

The Hondour winced, feeling pained as the teeth sunk into him, before returning with a powerful bite, then ember, hopefully burning the raticate. 

Luna used helping hand again  
The raticate fainted  
Vivian thought for a second then threw a pokeball at it. the pokeball shook three times then clicked. Vivian picked the pokeball up and looked at Duke and Luna "I'm going to name it Chewy" put the pokeball away then went over and scratched duke behind the ears "Good boy Duke" then she picked up Luna. "lets go see if Alyssa found Orchid" started walking back the way they came.

("Chewy?") Duke questioned, before barking in laughter. He nearly collided with Alyssa as she skidded to a halt next to Vivian, Orchid in her arms and Flame at her heels. He nodded a brief greeting to Duke and let out a lopsided grin at Luna, before returning his gaze to Alyssa, who was talking to Vivian.  
"Beedrill got her - fortunately, Flame managed to scare it off." She explained, handing the pokemon back over. "She'll be fine, anyways. Gave her a potion and an antidote." 

Vivian used a potion and a antidote on orchid then looked at Alyssa "what would be a good name for a raticate?" holding orchid and luna  
("a raticate? what is she talking about Duke?") orchid asked looking at duke 

("Some stupid raticate attacked Luna,") Duke responded, causing Flames to spin and face them.  
("What?") He spat, looking slightly mad. ("Some raticate attacked a young pokemon? Without being provoked?") Duke nodded and Flame glared at the pokeball.  
Alyssa tilted her head. "I'm not sure, really..." She trailed off. "Depends - female or male?" 

("bet you luna did provoke it somehow") orchid mumbled  
Luna didn't know what provoked meant  
"umm...unsure..." put luna and orchid down then let the raticate out of it's pokeball "... it's a male"  
The raticate was mad but didn't attack them. 

("I highly doubt that,") Flame growled, only to be silenced by a look from Duke. ("Normally, wild pokemon don't attack others unless forced to...") The Quilava trailed off, thinking.  
"Hmm, okie kokie..." Alyssa bent down next to the Raticate, one eyebrow raised a quizzical expression on her face. Normally, people would stare at anyone who would do this weird kind of activity, but Alyssa had always been this way from the day she was born, so yeah...it wasn't too bad. "Let's see..." 

Luna watched alyssa then jumped on Flame's back. Lucky for him she was a baby pokemon.  
Vivian ignored what alyssa was doing  
Raticate looked at alyssa  
Orchid thought for a minute ("Luna...did you jump on raticate's back before?")  
Luna thought for awhile then figured out what orchid meant and nodded  
("did you keep jumping on raticate?")orchid asked  
Luna nodded again 

Flame let out an exasperated sigh as he allowed himself to slump to the floor, glaring as Duke laughed at him. ("Well, that proves something.") He muttered.  
"Well, what nickname would you like?" Alyssa asked the Raticate, her head tilted to the side. 

Luna curled up on flame's back and yawned  
("hmm...") Max seemed to be thinking

("duke was vivian going to call him chewy before?") Orchid asked 

Duke nodded in confirmation. ("Yup - to be honest, I don't think 'Chewy' is the best name...y'know, more normal names are better. Or those which actually suit character.") He said. ("For example, no human is called 'Flame', yet it suits Flame fine. Same with Duke and Cotton.")  
("While Orchid and Luna,") Flame added his view in. ("Are mostly normal names, even humans go by those names. No one wants to be called 'Chewy'...I like Pine, to be honest.") This caused Duke to turn, a quizzical look on his face. ("What?") 

("well maybe it's easier for vivian to think of names for girl pokemon...Wait did you say Pine, Flame?") Orchid said  
"you have any name ideas Alyssa" Vivian asked  
Luna was sleeping on Flame's back 

("Yeah,") Flame replied, looking slightly sheepish. ("I've liked the name Pine for a while. Dunno why, to be honest, think 'Lyssa mentioned it a while ago or something.")  
"Ah-hah!" Alyssa announced. "What about Pine?" This caused Flame to jerk his head up in surprise and Duke to let out his bark-like laugh. 

Raticate had been listening to what the others were saying and shook his head no  
Vivian thought for awhile "what about...Max?"  
Raticate sort of shrugged (a/n is that even possible for a raticate?)  
Orchid had found flame's reaction funny when lyssa said Pine 

("oh, haha,") Flame probably would have pouted, if that was possible for a Quilava to do. ("Why does no-one like my name suggestions?")  
("That's because, most of the time, they're rubbish.")  
("Very funny, Duke. Now, can you please get Luna off me before I find out that I have lost the ability to breathe.") 

("Pine would be better for a grass type Flame") orchid said  
'Max' was still silent. he didn't make anynoise even when he fought Duke before he was quiet.  
Luna was napping 

("Guess so,") Flame muttered, shifting his weight as Duke picked Luna up by the scruff and placed her on the ground next to Flame. ("But still...")  
("Just admit it - your name suggestions suck.")  
("Do not!")  
("Do too!")  
("Do not!")  
("Do too!") 

Max was obvioulsy annoyed by Duke and Flame's argument ("Stop arguing like a couple of children!")  
Orchid looked at Alyssa and Vivian wondering why they were just standing there 

("Hey!") The two fire types yelled in unison, shooting Max a glare.  
("I take offence in that statement!") Duke protested.  
("That's because you're o-old!") Flame mock sing-songed under his breath.  
"So...should we continue on our fruiful adventure into the world and beyond?" Alyssa asked, splaying her arms dramatically. 

("I call it as i see it. you two were arguing like children so... Is that normal for her?") Max looked at Alyssa

("and how old are you flame?") orchid asked  
Vivian picked up luna "yep lets go"  
Luna was sleeping still 

("Yup, as normal as ever.") Duke confirmed, trotting over to Alyssa.  
("That's our trainer for you,") Flame added. ("And I'm probably not much older then you, Orchid.")  
Alyssa began to bounce on her feet, looking excited. "Next stop, Falkner - er, I mean..." She began to blush slightly at her mishap.

"Lyssa is a Fangirl~" Vivian said in a sing-song voice  
("silly lyssa") orchid said  
Max just started walking. he knew where they were going when he heard Alyssa say Falkner

"I am not!" Alyssa protested, folding her arms and pouting.  
("Yes, yes you are.") Duke said, obviously knowing that she couldn't understand him.  
("Well, here we go,") Flame said, stretching and letting out a yawn. ("C'mon guys, let's follow Max.")


	7. Meeting a Gym Leader

Sorry! I made this extra long to make up for how long it's been since i last updated

* * *

After taking a short cut Max knew about they all finally reached Violet City.  
Vivian was trying to figure out wether or not to use orchid in her gym battle with Falkner due to the fact grass types were a bad match up against Flying types.

"Ah, been so long since I was in Violet City...good times, good times." Alyssa's eyes scanned the buildings, excitement clear in them as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.  
("First gym battle here,") Flame reminisced, his eyes locking on the gym. ("Hard, though it was one experience I won't forget.")  
("I was born here,") Duke mentioned, sitting down. ("And stayed here for years 'till Alyssa recruited me.")

("been here a few times before... but bellsprout annoy me so i try to stay away from here") Max commented  
"Ok decided i'll use Max and Luna in the gym battle but if i change my mind it'll be Max and Orchid" she looked at Alyssa "so do we go to the gym now or later?"  
Luna jumped on Duke's back this time

"Best to heal up at the...pokemon...centre..." Alyssa trailed off, before turning an interesting shade of red and diving behind Vivian for what she obviously hoped would be sufficient cover.  
("Oh great, here it comes.") Duke muttered, not too bothered by Luna's weight.  
("Alyssa's babbling around Falkner.") Flame confirmed as he watched the gym leader exit the building he had been watching.

Vivian smirked "Lyssa is a Fangirl~ and a shy one at that"  
Luna ran over to Falkner and looked up at him curiously  
("she'll come back on her own...I think...") Max said and looked at Duke  
Orchid watched Alyssa

Duke nodded. ("Probably...hopefully...maybe...") Flame let out a laugh at Duke's indecision.  
("Ah, Falkner - I nearly lost the battle 'cause 'Lyssa was fawning over him,") He adopted a high pitched voice, obviously hoping to imitate his trainer. ("'Oh, Falkner, your hair is so incredible and blue and you look so handsome!'") Alyssa was still hiding, trying to gather some form of courage but, obviously, something had stolen it.

("ha...hopefully Vivian dosen't fawn over people...she seems calmer then Alyssa") Max said thoughtfully  
Luna jumped on falkner's feet almost tripping him  
("so how long till lyssa starts acting semi-normal again?") orchid asked

("A long, long, long, long time," Flame said, looking at Alyssa with a slightly amused glint in his eyes. ("Times that by about a million and out of range of Falkner, then you've got it!")  
The gym leader looked down at the Eevee, before smiling. "Hello there," He said, bending down, before casting his gaze over to Vivian was standing. "Hey, is this yours?" He asked, before perking up as he saw Alyssa's red hair. "Hey, 'Lyssa? Is that you?" Alyssa let out an eep.  
"Oh my Arceus, he remembers me!" She looked close to fainting.

"Yeah the eevee is mine and your obviously falkner. I can tell cause Alyssa is acting like a spaz with a crush on someone. So in other words shes acting like a Fangirl~" Vivian stepped to the side so Alyssa was no longer hidden from veiw  
Luna watched them talk  
Orchid looked at alyssa ("she going to faint?")  
("looks like it") Max said

"VIVI!" Alyssa screeched, turning bright red as Falkner's cheeks tinted pink slightly and he tilted his head to the side, looking slightly confused, but amused.  
"So, I'm guessing you're here for a gym battle, right?" He asked Vivian, allowing Alyssa some time to compose herself.  
("Oooh, this is going to be interesting!") Flame announced, holding his head high and watching the scenario.  
("She hasn't fainted,") Duke observed. ("Well, at least not yet.")

"Yeah I am" Vivian looked at her pokemon then Alyssa "and I said Not to call me Vivi, Lyssa!"  
Max looked at duke ("any tips for the gym battle?")  
Luna walked back over to duke and jumped on his back and fell asleep

"That's what you get for saying that I'm a fangirl when I'm not." Alyssa muttered, glaring at Vivian.  
"You're going to have to wait a while. I need to head over to the pokemon centre to heal up. Come with?" Falkner asked, smiling.  
("Just that you've got to keep alert,") Duke said. ("Most of the time, they attack from the air, as that is where bird pokemon are more agile. Just keep alert and looking up.")  
("Oh, and watch out for their beaks!") Flame added in. ("Those things hurt. A lot.")

"ok we were going to go there anyway and Alyssa you are definitely a fangirl" Vivian said  
("Ok...") Max said

"C'mon then. I'll get us some coffee, heh? On me." Falkner announced, before striding off towards the pokemon centre. Alyssa shot Vivian a glare, before darting after Falkner.  
("Other than that, this gym's pretty easy,") Flame said, taking off in a trot after Alyssa. ("Well, as long as you're not weak against flying types.")

Vivian followed them  
("alyssa shouldn't denie that she is a Fangirl") orchid and max followed the trainers

("Meh, she denies it so that she doesn't look like a fangirl,") Flame pointed out, gesturing with his head to where Alyssa was talking to Falkner, using her hands way too much and talking too much. The gym leader didn't seem to mind. Though, and was laughing at her when she tripped over a piece of uneven pavement.("And it works. She acts normal once she gets used to being around him - just that when she's been away for too long, her fangirlishness comes back and she changes a lot.") He smiled fondly at his trainer, who was getting helped up by Falkner, her cheeks pinked slightly. ("She's changed from the trainer I met back when I was a Cyndaquil. I've changed, too.")

("Still think humans are weird") Max said  
Vivian was mumbling "she is such a fangirl" she was walking with the pokemon so Alyssa could have a tiny bit of privacy with falkner. "Hey lyssa stop waving your arms so much or you'll hit someone in the face" she had said before Alyssa tripped.

"Oh, shut up Viv!" Alyssa laughed. "I haven't been here in forever!"  
"That's certainly true," Falkner added, faking a pout. "You would have seen me if you were." Alyssa laughed.  
"Sure I would've - now come on! I want some coffee!"  
"I think you've already had an overdose."  
"Hey! I take offence at that statement!" The two carried on bickering and walking further ahead.  
("All humans are weird,") Duke explained. ("To us, anyway, 'cause we're not humans. To other humans, she's probably norm - well, slightly weird.") Flame laughed at Duke's hastily amended statement.  
("I always knew 'Lyssa was crazy!") He announced, casting a smile at Orchid, before bounding off after his trainer, head held high.\

"That is the only nickname i will accept from someone but don't ever call me Vivi" thinks 'does falkner...like lyssa? or is he just being nice to her?'  
("I'll see you guys at the gym") max went off in the direction of Violet city's south exit  
Orchid followed Flame  
Luna was still sleeping on duke's back

They finally reached the pokemon centre and Alyssa leant against the counter while Falkner handed over his pokeballs to Nurse Joy, who told him to come back later.  
"So, are we going to get coffee now?" Alyssa asked.  
"Hmm, I'm reconsidering my offer now - you shouldn't have any more caffeine." Falkner laughed as Alyssa mock-scowled at him, her green eyes shining all the same.  
("Mmmm, coffee...") Duke said, causing Flame to give him an odd look.  
("I don't know how you can stand that stuff,") The Quilava stated, pulling a disgusted face. ("It's foul stuff.")  
("You just have no taste.") The dog-like pokemon replied.  
("At least I actually have working taste-buds.") Flame muttered to Orchid, rolling his eyes at Duke's affronted look.

("coffee? can i try some when they buy it?") orchid asked  
"...wheres max?" Vivian looked around the room

("You would hate it - believe me it's...it's...it's vile!") Flame exclaimed, pulling yet another disgusted face.  
("It is not vile - you just have no sense in what is good to drink!") Duke scolded, before nudging Vivian's leg and gesturing towards where Max had went.  
"He'll show up." Alyssa assured Vivian, before turning to Falkner. "Where were you planning on going for coffee, anyway?"  
"There's a little place I know," The gym leader said, tapping his nose with his forefinger, a twinkle in his eyes. "It sells the best coffee - you'd love it.

"well I'll assume max'll be back in about a hour and a half" checked her pokegear for the time  
orchid looked at both of them  
Luna woke up and accidentally fell off Duke's back

("Woah, be careful there!") Duke said, bending down to nuzzle Luna and make sure that she was ok.  
("I really want a hot chocolate...") Flame trailed off, his eyes becoming glazed in bliss.  
"Are you actually going to take us for coffee?" Alyssa asked Falkner, looking slightly sceptical. The boy laughed.  
"'Course I am," He said, linking arms with the red-head. "C'mon, let's go!"

Vivian whispered very quietly to lyssa so only she heard "I'll sit somewhere else when we get there it'll be like your on a date with him" only said that cause she wanted to see lyssa's reaction  
Luna looked up at Duke  
Orchid waved her (paw?) infront of Flame's eyes to see if he'll respond  
"What the heck are you thinking?" Alyssa hissed at Vivian, her eyes darting nervously to Falkner, who hadn't seemed to have heard, as he was walking a few steps ahead. "It would be...weird, y'know."  
("C'mon, we better go follow them.")Duke said, picking up Luna by the scruff, so not to harm her, and trotted after the trainers.  
("Uh, what?") Flame blinked, before blushing as he realized he had zoned out. ("Oh, sorry 'bout that. Oh, look, they're leaving!") He said all this really fast, before darting after them.

"I think he might like you" Vivian really wanted to see her reaction to that  
Orchid followed him ("you spaced out while thinking about hot chocolate")

"Pffft, yeah, as if. How could anyone like me? Oh, going into 'angsty the-world-hates-me' mode, keep calm, 'Lyssa." Alyssa shook her head, reminiscent of a dog, before turning to face Vivian. "But, seriously, he's a gym leader, I'm a trainer. There's a huge difference there."  
("I really, really like chocolate,") Flame said as a lame explanation. ("Haven't had any in forever.")

"so what? that supposed to mean he can't like you or something? cause thats a pretty stupid reason/excuse" Vivian decided to embarass both of them "Hey Falkner do you like Alyssa?"  
("maybe cause your not supposed to eat chocolate very often...or drink it") Orchid said

The two trainers turned a brilliant shade of red.

"VIVIAN!"

"Um...uh...oh, look, we're here!" Falkner, hoping to make a good distraction, grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her into the coffee shop, away from Vivian and further embarrassment.  
Flame shrugged. ("Hey, it's not my fault chocolate is irresistible! It's delish!" He emphasized his point by licking his muzzle.

Vivian followed them "sorry just wanted to see your reaction to what i said"  
Luna was kicking her little paws in the air. she wanted to be put down  
("I want to try that too then") Orchid said

"Still, you don't have to spring it up like that!" Alyssa announced, slipping into a brown leather couch, Falkner seling next to her.  
Duke finally relented and put the Eevee down, before sitting next to the sofa, allowing the behind of his ears to be scratched by the gym leader.  
("Yes! I have converted yet another into a chocolate love to be!") Flame announced, fake laughing like a mad scientist, before winking at the Chikorita and laying down by the leather couch and closing his eyes.

Vivian sat down on the other side of alyssa "Don't think i forgot you didn't answer my question before falkner and if i beat you in the gym battle the first time I want you to tell me the answer... I don't like coffee that much unless there is a lot of sweetener in it. do they have hot chocolate here Falkner?"  
Luna kept jumping on the trainer's feet then onto Flame's back

"Yes, they do," Falkner said idly, still scratching the Houndour behind the ears. He called a waitress over and ordered two coffees and a hot chocolate and, probably in a hope to distract Vivian, began a talk. "So, Vivian, Alyssa, where do you come from?"  
"I was born in Kanto and stayed there until I was five and went to Hoenn and Sinnoh before I turned ten and we moved to Goldenrod." Alyssa said, smiling slightly. "I have to say, I don't regret it at all."  
("Does Luna have an obsession with jumping onto people's backs or something?") Flame groaned, pouting slightly

Luna walked back and forth on his back a few times then jumped off and went over to Duke and tilted her head watching him  
("maybe she only does it to show affection or when she's bored or something") Orchid

Vivian looked at him "born here raised...in this region" notice she didn't actually say which town she was raised in

"Violet city my entire life." Falkner said, thanking the waitress and taking a cup of coffee.  
"I wouldn't be able to stay in one place too long," Alyssa mused, sipping at her coffee. "It would get too boring."  
("Maybe,") Flame thought, before pawing at Vivian's leg, obviously hoping for some hot chocolate. ("D'you think she'll relent?"

"I wish my family stayed in one place rather then moving everywhere... We moved around alot that's why I didn't get a Pokemon when i was ten like i was supposed to" drank about half her hot chocolate then gave the rest to flame  
("maybe when Luna's old enough to know not to...") Orchid took Luna out of duke's hearing range. looked like she was trying to get Luna to talk after awhile they came back. orchid shook her head.  
Luna walked back to Duke ("d...da...")seemed to be getting frustrated

"I wouldn't be able to cope. I like travelling too much." Alyssa confessed.  
Flame lapped at the hot chocolate, before stepping back, licking his muzzle. ("Want some?")  
Duke tilted his head, slightly confused, yet amused, at Luna's attempts at speaking.

Max found them. Orchid tried some hot chocolate ("This is good") looked at Luna  
Luna rubbed her head against duke's leg ("da...da...Dada")  
Max stared ("she think's duke is her dad?...Not surprising") Orchid nodded in agreement with Max's statement  
Vivian looked at the Pokemon "wonder what they're saying to each other..."

Duke smiled, before nuzzling Luna affectionately. ("She's like my daughter, to.")  
("Awww, Duke's getting all soppy,") Flame cooed, before backing away when he glared at him. ("Ok, ok, I take it back!")  
Alyssa grinned. "Don't we all. I think it's something along the lines of Duke being a father figure to Luna. Much better then Flame, anyway." She gestured to the Quilava, who was lapping at more hot chocolate.

"Maybe" Vivian looked at Falkner "I still want that answer though if I beat you in the first gym battle"  
Max yawned then climbed on the couch and started looking through Vivian's bag

* * *

Read&Reveiw please

Press the button

You know you want to


	8. Author Note

Everyine who like MPJ I'm sorry for not updating I haven't been able to talk to the one helping me write this story


End file.
